Drifting Souls: Die Nekmet Galen Föderation
by Eurician
Summary: 2382: In den sogenannten Lost Lands, den äußeren Randgebieten der besiedelten Systeme kämpfen verschiedene Gruppierungen um die Macht. Eine davon ist die Nekmet Galen Föderation, deren Ziele genauso Rätselhaft sind wie ihr Präsident Urban II....
1. Prolog

Der Traum 

Rote Erde, Hügel, Felsen. Ungläubig blickte er über die Landschaft die sich ihm darbot. Er konnte atmen, obwohl er instinktiv wusste, dass er es hier eigentlich nicht können dürfte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Land, wo immer es auch liegen mochte, ihm so vertraut war, wie die Heimat, die er nicht zu verteidigen vermocht hatte. Er schlenderte die endlose Öde entlang, ohne dass er sich erinnern konnte überhaupt damit begonnen zu haben.

Ohne Gefühl für Raum und Zeit veränderte sich seine Umgebung und blieb doch erschreckend gleich. Nichts bewegte sich außer ihm, es gab kein Wasser, keine Pflanzen, keine Tiere, nicht der kleinste Grashalm oder das winzigste Gesträuch zeigte sich hier. Er sah große Berge in rostbraun und rot, gefolgt von tiefen Schluchten, deren gähnende Leeren ihn anstarrten wie Hunderte Lippen, in einem einzigen Schrei verharrt. Doch sie schrieen nicht. Es drang kein Laut aus ihnen, und sein Wunsch einen einzigen Ton zu vernehmen, wuchs. Er schrie, doch er hörte keinen Laut. Er rannte wild umher, fuchtelte mit den Armen, warf sich auf den Boden und warf mit umherliegenden Steinen auf Felsbrocken, doch er konnte dem kargen Land nicht ein einziges Geräusch entlocken.

Verzweifelt und erschöpft ließ er sich auf einen Felsbrocken sinken. Dieses Land war tot, und nichts konnte daran etwas ändern. Doch wo war er? Und was an diesem Land kam ihm vertraut vor? Er war nicht auf Vasuda Prime, das konnte er fühlen, auch nicht im Deneb, oder im Capella-System, Systeme, die von den großen Vernichtern zerstört wurden. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären es fühlte sich... anders an. Er versank in Gedanken. Bilder und Worte strömten an ihm vorbei ohne dass er sie erkennen oder erreichen konnte.

„_Sieh!" _

Was war das? Eine Stimme?

„_Sieh!"_

Er blickte sich um, und sah dass inmitten der Ödnis ein schemenhaftes Abbild, oder vielmehr die vage Ahnung eines schemenhaften Abbildes einer Person erschienen ist, zu verschwommen um sie näher zu bestimmen.

„Wer bist du?"

„_Es ist noch nicht zu spät. Sieh und erkenne die Folgen!"_

„Wer bist du und was möchtest du von mir? Was ist das für ein Ort!"

„_Erkenne!" _

Die Gestalt verblasste. Er schrie ihr nach und versuchte sie zu greifen, doch es war, als wäre sie nie da gewesen. Seine Gedanken klärten sich. Er wusste plötzlich wo er war, als ob er sich nur richtig zu erinnern gebraucht hätte lag die Antwort nun vor ihm.

Es war der Mars. Er war in Sol.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Erwachen **

Schweiß lief ihm über den ganzen Körper. Die Bilder der Nacht waren auch nach dem Aufwachen noch so intensiv wie zuvor im Traum. War es überhaupt ein Traum? Konnte ein Traum so real sein? War es gar etwas anderes? Eine... ihm fiel kein passenderes Wort ein, eine... Vision?

Ein Interkommruf unterbrach seinen Gedankengang.

„Herr Präsident. Entschuldigen sie, wenn ich sie störe, sie wollten darüber informiert werden, wenn unser Forschungsteam zum Bericht bereit steht. Sie erwarten sie in 30 Minuten auf Deck C4."

„Vielen Dank Kretal´. Ich werde so schnell wie möglich dort erscheinen, warten sie unbedingt auf mich!"

„Sehr wohl Herr Präsident!"

Das Gesicht Kretal´s wurde wieder ersetzt durch das Logo der Nekmet Galen Föderation. Urban II. versuchte seine morgendliche Prozedur zu beschleunigen, was ihm jedoch kaum gelang. Zu eng kreisten die Gedanken um die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht.

Geschehnisse... Waren es wirklich Geschehnisse? Er rief sich zur Ordnung. ´Es war natürlich nur ein Traum´ sagte er sich wieder und wieder. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund wollte die Vernunft sich nicht durchsetzen. Die Stimme hallte noch so eindringlich in seinem Kopf wider, als wenn die Worte gerade erst zu ihm gesprochen worden wären. Er versuchte sie zur Seite zu wischen, und sich auf die anstehenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug stand ein besorgt aussehender Kretal´ vor ihm, neben sich das Team von Forschern, welche ihn ebenso verwundert ansahen.

„Herr Präsident? Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihnen?"

In diesem Moment wurde Urban klar, dass er bereits am Ziel angekommen sein musste. Ohne es zu merken hatte er sich gewaschen, angezogen und war bis hierher gelaufen. Beiläufig sah er an sich herunter, seine Kleidung saß perfekt, ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass seit dem Kommgespräch 45 Minuten vergangen waren. Er richtete den Blick auf Kretal´: „Danke, mir geht es bestens. Sprechen wir also über die Ergebnisse der Forschungsmission." Er ließ den Blick über die versammelten Menschen und Vasudaner wandern und bemühte sich um einen abgeklärten und souveränen Gesichtsausdruck.

Ein älterer Vasudaner trat vor. „Herr Präsident ich bin Groshkel´ Clan Kimbernak. Ich bin der Leiter dieser Forschungsgruppe. Wenn ich ihnen nun meine geschätzten Mitarbeiter und Kollegen vorstellen darf." Er zählte die einzelnen Mitglieder auf, jeweils mit Namen, Rang und ihrer Funktion innerhalb der Forschungsgruppe. Urban ließ es über sich ergehen, da er die Zeit nutzen wollte um seine Gedanken zu ordnen, welche sich noch immer in den Nebeln der vorangegangenen Nacht verliefen. Es gelang ihm schließlich rechtzeitig, als Goshkel´ zum Wesentlichen überging. „Wie sie wissen hatte unsere Forschungsgruppe den Auftrag Experimente in den Nebelfeldern durchzuführen, darunter Verfahren zur besseren Verarbeitung von Deuterium, großangelegte Awacs- und Waffentests und die Sammlung von Gesteinsproben zur Analyse."

„Das ist mir bekannt. Was haben sie also herausgefunden?"

„Nun Herr Präsident, lassen sie mich voranstellen, dass sowohl die Waffen-, als auch die Awacstests absolut zufriedenstellend verlaufen sind, in beiden Sektoren konnten Verbesserungen erzielt werden. Die Verarbeitung von Deuterium bereitet nach wie vor Schwierigkeiten, wir brauchen noch mehr Forschungsgelder. Als wir jedoch Gesteinsproben nahmen, machten wir eine interessante Entdeckung..."

„Was für eine Entdeckung?"

„Sir, wir dachten sie wollten sich das vielleicht selbst ansehen."

Die Forschergruppe führte den Präsidenten und seinen Berater in einen hermetisch abgeriegelten Forschungskomplex, welcher sich unter dem offiziellen Von-Galen-Forschungszentrum befand. Nachdem sie die Sicherheitsschleusen passiert, und die Schutzanzüge angelegt hatten, begaben sie sich in das Innere des Forschungszentrums. Die Wände waren konkav gewölbt und das Licht in einem dämmrigen Blauorange gehalten. Die Türen waren beinahe übergangslos in die Wände eingefaßt und nur durch eine leichte Eindellung und dezent aufgebrachte Nummern auszumachen. Selbst Kretal´ wußte nicht, was sich hinter den meisten dieser Türen verbarg, und an welchen Projekten dort geforscht wurde. Er war sich sicher, dass die einzige Person, die über alles einen Überblick hatte, der Präsident selbst war, und bei genauerem Betrachten des düsteren Ganges wollte Kretal´ auch gar keinen näheren Einblick in die meisten seiner Geheimnisse bekommen.

Sie gingen den Korridor fast bis zum Ende, und blieben dort vor einer Tür stehen, welche durch die römische Ziffer XXIII gekennzeichnet war. Groshkel´ gab den Türcode ein und führte sie in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Dieser war oval angelegt, die Decke wölbte sich zu einer gleichmäßigen Kuppel und in die bläulich schimmernden Wände waren Monitore und Bedientafeln eingelassen, vor denen eine kleine Gruppe Forscher stand, welche die Werte überwachte. Den eigentlichen Mittelpunkt des Interesses bildeten jedoch zwei im hinteren Teil des Raumes aufgebaute Röhren, in denen zwei Wesen in einer Nährflüssigkeit schwammen. Urban spürte eine Anziehung, welche von den seltsamen Kreaturen ausging, er ging auf sie zu.

„Herr Präsident, diese Wesen fanden wir auf unserer Expedition. Wir fanden sie in...". Mehr verstand Urban nicht von den Worten des führenden Wissenschaftlers, seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf die Wesen. Schritt für Schritt näherte er sich den Nährbehältern.

„_Nutze sie!"_

Die Stimme, sie war wieder in seinen Gedanken.

„Wie soll ich sie nutzen?"

„_Du weißt es bereits!"_

Er setzte seinen Weg zu den Röhren fort, und schaute sich seine neuen Schützlinge an. Sie waren perfekt. Ihre Körper wirkten grazil und gleichzeitig kraftvoll. Ihre sehnigen Arme und Beine glichen entfernt denen von Menschen, jedoch liefen ihre Hände in sechs feingliedrige Finger mit stilettartigen Klauenenden aus. Ihre Füße waren schlanker und länger gestaltet als bei Terranern, und ihre blässlich-schimmernde Hautfarbe entrückte sie dem Betrachter und ließ beide wie ein vollendetes Kunstwerk erscheinen. Sie waren weder vasudanisch noch menschlich und glichen nichts was er bisher gesehen hatte, und doch erschienen sie Urban nicht als Fremdkörper, sondern als etwas, was seinen Platz hier hatte, und schon immer hierhin gehörte. Es war offenkundig, dass sie nicht dasselbe Geschlecht hatten, dieses entfremdete sie jedoch nicht voneinander, im Gegenteil, sie wirkten wie perfekt aufeinander abgestimmt, als könnte keiner von beiden ohne den anderen existieren. Sie schliefen, aber obwohl ihre Augenlider geschlossen waren wirkte es, als könnten sich die Wesen jederzeit aus der Röhre befreien. Es gelang dem Präsidenten sich von dem atemberaubenden Anblick loszureißen, und alsbald wandte er sich den Konsolen zu, welche die Lebenserhaltung der Schläfer überwachten. Er drückte die Knöpfe in der Reihenfolge, die ihm logisch erschien. Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel an seinem Tun. Proteste von Außen drangen schwach in seinen Geist, sie wollten ihn abhalten, das Richtige zu tun, er wischte sie mit einer Handbewegung beiseite, und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Als er fertig war bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein war, um ihn herum standen die Forscher, sowie sein Assistent Kretal´ und guckten ihn ungläubig an. Als er auf die Wesen zurückschaute war er zufrieden mit sich.

Sie waren erwacht.


	3. Kapitel 2

Zwischenspiel 

„Taurus 1 an Falkenauge, alles ruhig auf unserer Position."

„Verstanden Taurus 1, setzen sie ihre Patrouille fort."

Mcallister behielt die Konsole im Auge, er wurde zusehends nervöser. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht. Seine Aufklärungseinheit hatte den Auftrag bekommen einen Nebel am Rande des NTF-Gebietes in Epsilon Pegasus zu untersuchen. Sie sollten verdächtigen Transfers in der Umgebung nachgehen und Daten über einen neuen Jägertyp sammeln, welcher zuletzt bei Kämpfen zwischen Siedlern und Neoterranern aufgetaucht war. Doch sie hatten nichts entdeckt, weder verdächtige Transfers, noch Jäger, nicht einmal auf Sperrgeschütze zur Sicherung des Gebietes waren sie gestoßen. Der Centurio war ein erfahrener Offizier, der schon an genügend Schlachten in Gamma Velorum und auch in den Lost Lands teilgenommen hatte um ein Gespür für drohende Gefahr zu erlangen, und er wußte genau, dass, wenn das Oberkommando es für nötig erachtete seinen Aufklärer mit zwei Jagdstaffeln zu schützen diese auch nötig waren, also war die scheinbare Ruhe kein Grund für ihn sich zu entspannen.

Er wünschte sich in einem der Jäger zu sitzen, anstatt an Bord dieses Awacs auf den Schutz anderer angewiesen zu sein. Dort draußen hätte er wenigstens das Gefühl gehabt auf das Geschehen Einfluß nehmen zu können. Auch wenn ihm der Verstand sagte, dass seine Reflexe im Alter nachgelassen haben, und er auf diesem Posten besser aufgehoben war als in einem Sternenjäger zerriss es ihn förmlich nicht mehr tun zu können als die Bildschirme im Auge zu behalten und Befehle an seine Crew und die Begleitjäger zu erteilen. Er entschied ein wenig seiner nervösen Energie abzubauen und die einzelnen Stationen im Schiff auf ihre Kampfbereitschaft zu kontrollieren, auch wenn das Schiff aufgrund seiner spärlichen Bewaffnung in einem realen Gefecht nicht viel ausrichten konnte, gaben ihm diese Routinemaßnahmen das Gefühl wenigstens etwas Sinnvolles zu tun. Im Notfall würde man ihn über seinen Kommunikator erreichen können.

Sein Kontrollgang verlief unspektakulär. Die diensthabende Schicht wirkte aufmerksam, und zeigte im Höchstfall jene unterschwellige Nervosität, welche sich einstellt, wenn man im Feindgebiet operiert. Die beiden Flakgeschütze waren in einwandfreien Zustand, vollbewaffnet und jederzeit feuerbereit, sämtliche Systeme funktionierten reibungslos. Wäre nicht sein Bauchgefühl gewesen, er hätte keinen Grund gehabt an einem störungsfreien Ablauf ihrer Mission zu zweifeln.

Mcallister nahm wieder im Kommandosessel Platz. Er betrachtete die Bildschirme und Anzeigen, als könnten sie ihm Antworten oder Beruhigung geben. Und tatsächlich, irgendetwas schien nicht zu stimmen. Die Jäger flogen ihre vorgegebenen Patroullien, und auch die Werte der Umgebungsscans zeigten keine besonderen Auffälligkeiten, doch etwas war anders...

Aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus vergrößerte er einen der Scanvektoren. Er wusste nicht was genau ihn störte, auf dem visuellen Bildschirm war nichts zu sehe, und so begann er die einzelnen Werte zu überprüfen. Strahlung, Partikelkonzentration, Neutrinowerte... Das war es! Die Neutrinowerte, sie hatten ihn gestört, sie waren eindeutig zu hoch, in einem Radius von ungefähr 100 Metern um eine Asteroidengruppe. Er vergrößerte den entsprechenden Bereich noch einmal. Es waren 11 kleinere Asteroiden. Sie waren zunächst nicht weiter auffällig, jedoch bewegten sie sich nicht. Dies konnte keinen natürlichen Ursprung haben. Mcallister entschied sich für eine Untersuchung.

„Falkenauge an Taurus 1. Wir brauchen eine visuelle Untersuchung von Vektor A4. Seien sie vorsichtig, es ist mit nicht definierbarem Feindkontakt zu rechnen."

„Verstanden Falkenauge, ändern Kurs."

Angespannt betrachtete der Centurio den Flug der Jägerstaffel. Die 12 Sethjäger näherten sich dem Zielvektor. 3000 Meter, 2000, 1000, 500... noch immer war nichts Auffälliges zu sehen, vielleicht war es doch nur seine Paranoia gewesen, die ihn Gespenster hatte sehen lassen.

„Hier Taurus 1. Sind jetzt auf 250 Meter am Zielgebiet. Bis jetzt keine Annormalitäten. Warten sie. Ich empfange gerade etwas, Energiewerte, sie stammen von einem der Asteroiden. Das könnten Geschützsignaturen sein. Ich wiederhole, ich empfange..."

Das waren die letzten Worte von Taurus 1. Der Jäger zerbarst in einem grellen Lichtblitz, der von dem nächstliegenden Asteroiden ausging. Fassungslos musste Mcallister mit ansehen, wie aus den vermeintlichen Himmelskörpern Massen an Jägern quollen, so schnell, dass den verbliebenen Jägern in deren Nähe keine Gelegenheit blieb eine erfolgreiche Verteidigung zu organisieren. Mcallister kannte den Jägertyp genau: shivanische Abfangjäger der Mara-Klasse. Wie war das möglich? Alle Aufzeichnungen, welche das Expeditionskorp der Föderation nach der Rückkehr in den terranisch-vasudanischen Raum gefunden hatte ließen darauf schließen, dass die Shivaner im Capellasystem abgeschnitten wurden. Das Hauptquartier musste davon erfahren.

„Mr. Boyle, senden sie eine Priorität 1 Nachricht an HQ. Shivanischer Überfall an letzter Position, starke Jagdverbände und weitere nicht näher bekannte gegnerische Kräfte."

„Sir, der Gegner sendet einen Breitbandstörimpuls, keine Langstreckenkommunikation möglich, nur eingeschränkte Jägerkommunikation."

Verflucht. Das war eine sorgfältig vorbereitete Falle, doch für wen? Mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht für einen einsamen Awacs und seinen Jagdschutz. Auf dem Schirm sah Mcallister, wie sich die Felsbrocken auflösten und die darin befindlichen Großkampfschiffe zum Angriff übergingen. 1,2,3... 7 Kreuzer der Cain-Klasse, dazu 3 Liliths und sogar eine Molochkorvette. Definitiv keine Falle für einen einzelnen Aufklärungsverband. Es musste eine Möglichkeit geben eine Nachricht zu übermitteln. Dieser Verband musste ausgeschaltet werden, bevor er Schaden anrichten konnte. Mcallister kam eine Idee.

„Boyle, wie steht es um unsere Jäger?"

„Taurusstaffel größtenteils vernichtet, der Rest sucht sein Heil in der Flucht. Hekatestaffel geht zum Gegenangriff über und wird bald auf den Feind treffen."

Mcallister sah, dass der Großteil der gegnerischen Jäger abdrehte um der Hekatestaffel zu begegnen, während 3 der Maras die zwei übriggebliebenen Seths der Taurusstaffel verfolgten. Diese versuchten bis zum Awacs vorzustoßen, jedoch wurde der erste von ihnen alsbald aufgerieben. Nur noch Taurus 11 versuchte dem Gemetzel zu entkommen.

„Boyle kontaktieren sie diesen Jäger und fliegen sie ihm so weit wie möglich entgegen, wir müsssen ihm zur Flucht verhelfen, er ist unsere einzige Chance das Oberkommando zu erreichen."

„Jawohl Sir, stelle Kontakt her."

„Hier Taurus 11." Eine sichtlich nervöse Pilotin meldete sich am anderen Ende des Komms, ihrer Stimme nach war dies einer ihrer ersten Einsätze, und sie war einer Panik nahe.

„Taurus 11, bleiben sie ruhig und hören sie mir zu. Wir geben ihnen Deckung. Fliegen sie in unsere Richtung und dann so schnell wie möglich zum Sprungtor, achten sie nicht darauf was hinter ihnen geschieht. Kontaktieren sie so schnell wie möglich das Hauptquartier und berichten sie was geschehen ist. Wir werden ihnen Daten mit taktischen Informationen aufspielen, sorgen sie dafür, dass sie unbedingt die Föderation erreichen. Haben sie das verstanden Taurus 11?"

„Sir, jawohl Sir. Was ist mit ihnen?"

„Das ist unwichtig Taurus 11, führen sie ihre Befehle aus, das hat oberste Priorität. Falkenauge Ende."

Alsbald hatte der Awacs sich zwischen den Jäger und seine Verfolger postiert. Die Flakgeschütze begannen mit ihrer Arbeit. Alsbald verging der erste Mara in einem Feuerblitz. Der zweite folgte ihm als er auf gleicher Höhe mit Mcallisters Schiff angelangt war. Der verbliebene Shivaner erwies sich als schlauer und tauchte unter dem Bug hindurch ab, und brachte sich somit außerhalb des Waffenradius. Es begann ein Wettlauf gegen die Zeit. Die Waffen mussten neu ausgerichtet werden, bevor der Mara außer Reichweite war. Mcallister befahl, dass das Schiff selbst eine 180 Grad Rolle vollführen sollte. Dieses war ungewöhnlich und führte dazu, dass zahlreiche Systeme beschädigt wurden, und die meisten Crewmitglieder blaue Flecke und Schürfwunden davon trugen, bevor die Trägheitsdämpfer wieder einsetzten, doch es gelang auf diese Weise die Waffen aufs Ziel zu richten, bevor es die Reichweite der Waffen verließ. Der Erfolg ließ nicht lange auf sich warten. Einer ganzen Reihe aufblitzender Schildtreffer folgte ein wohlbekanntes Aufflackern am Antrieb des Feindjägers. Ein weiterer Treffer versetzte ihn ins Trudeln, bevor er schließlich dem Schicksal seiner beiden Kameraden folgte. Zufrieden sah der Centurio auf den Schirm. Taurus 11 hatte bereits mehrere Kilometer zwischen sich und das Kampfgeschehen gebracht, und es schickten sich keine weiteren feindlichen Schiffe an, der Seth zu folgen.

Mcallister sah, dass die Hekatestaffel vollständig aufgerieben war. Sie hatten tapfer gekämpft. Auch waren die ersten feindlichen Kreuzer nun beinahe in Schussposition. Hier würde niemand mehr entkommen, doch zum Glück war das auch nicht mehr nötig. Sie hatten ihren kleinen Sieg errungen, nun konnten sie wenig mehr tun als so viel Schaden wie möglich anrichten.

„Nun Boyle, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, ob wir nicht noch ein paar von diesen Monstern mit in den Tod reißen können. Setzen sie Kurs auf den nächstliegenden Cainkreuzer, Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Mr. Boyle, es war mir eine Freude mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet zu haben."

„Centurio, das kann ich nur zurückgeben. Maschinen volle Kraft."

Der Awacs vollführte das Manöver so überraschend, dass der Besatzung des gegnerischen Kreuzers keine Zeit zum Reagieren blieb. Hilflos mussten sie mit ansehen, wie der Awacs ich ihnen näherte und ihr Schiff mit in den Tod reißen würde. Augenblicke später vergingen beide Schiffe in einem kurzen Feuerball. Mcallister hatte seine Rache genommen und starb zufrieden.


End file.
